Mon frère, Ma soeur
by Chiideki
Summary: UA.Eles simplesmente não ligavam. E daí que tinham o mesmo sangue? E daí que eles vinham do mesmo pai, da mesma mãe? O importante é que eles se conheciam como ninguém, sabiam tudo sobre o outro, se conheciam tão bem que acabaram se apaixonando..KanameYuuk
1. Chapter 1

Yo

**Yo! xD**

**Eu realmente amo Vampire Knights, então não resisti a tentação de fazer uma fic (eu faço fics de naruto)...Eu achei a minha ideia legal, e acho q vou gostar de escrever e vcs de ler!**

**Façam mais fics desse manga!! (que agora tbm é anime)**

**É isso...Boa leitura!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Era aquela a hora. A hora que sua vida mudaria drasticamente...O dia que ficaria registrado pelo resto da sua vida... Podia sentir isso, só não sabia o porquê...

O carro estava em alta velocidade, seu pai parecia concentrado em olhar o retrovisor enquanto ao mesmo tempo tentava dirigir o mais depressa possível. Saia buzinando e atrapalhando o transito. Era a primeira vez que o via assim, normalmente, ele era cauteloso e lento no volante, mais um exemplo de que aquilo estava realmente mudando o percurso das coisas...

Ao seu lado, sua mãe, uma mulher de beleza magnífica. Tinha os cabelos longos e negros, seus olhos eram vermelhos. Ela parecia uma pintura, uma dama do século XVIII, sempre vestida com trajes elegantes. Porem para ele, estava num estado critico, havia engordado consideravelmente e se tornado mais frágil. Ela sua mãe, a mulher que havia lhe dado a vida, fraca? Ela que sempre dizia e repetia "Sempre seja forte".

Por isso era contra tudo isso...

Chegaram no lugar...O lugar onde sua vida mudaria. Um lugar praticamente todo branco, lembrava paz. Porem não havia paz em seu coração, havia uma mistura de vazio e medo, mas paz não. Vazio? Sim, estava cheio de duvidas e mais duvidas em relação aos acontecimentos futuros...E medo? Bem, não sabia explicar, talvez medo de perder seu lugar...

Ouvia gritos da voz feminina, esta que conhecia há sete anos. Sua mãe estava sendo torturada naquela sala. Tinha que arrumar um modo de entrar naquele lugar. A porta do lugar se abriu. Porem não era sua mãe, e sim um homem de mascara e traje branco, o mesmo se dirigiu até seu pai.

Com o pequeno dialogo que os dois tiveram, a expressão de seu pai mudou drasticamente com aquela informação. Estava visivelmente abatido. O homem se retirou e voltou a entrar na sala misteriosa.

Ficaram mais algum tempo na sala de espera. Até que o mesmo homem retornou e dirigiu a fala mais uma vez a seu pai. Desta vez, sua expressão facial se tranqüilizou. Pode ouvir algo como:

"As complicações terminaram, elas estão melhores"

Mas não entendeu o que aquilo significava. Podia ter haver com sua mãe, porem quem seria essa outra mulher?

"Senhor Kuran já pode entrar na sala" uma mulher com roupas também brancas disse.

Entraram. Lá estava sua mãe com expressão angelical dormindo, parecia que toda a sua força e beleza havia voltado. Seu pai, o senhor Kuran, beijou a face adormecida da mulher.

Choro. Ele ouvia alguém chorando. Era uma voz aguda, nunca a havia ouvido. O choro estava cada vez mais perto.

A porta da sala se abriu. A jovem mulher pareceu acordar no mesmo instante ao ouvir a voz estridente que chorava. Seu pai apenas sorriu, e esta sorriu também.

O menino sentiu nos olhos de cada um alegria. Estavam felizes, mas o que de tão especial havia acontecido?

Resolveu olhar pra trás.

Era aquilo que estava chorando?

No colo de uma mulher com trajes brancos havia uma pessoa. Mas era uma pessoa muito pequena. Estava toda enrolada em um pano.

A mulher entregou a "pessoinha" a sua mãe, esta se pos a sorrir quando a tomou no colo. Com o sorriso magnífico da mulher, a "pessoinha" passou a rir.

Pela maior proximidade, conseguiu observar melhor a criaturinha nos braços da mãe. Era uma copia em menor escala da mãe. Tinha pouca quantidade de cabelo, mas sabia-se que esse era negro. Os olhos eram vermelhos. Por mais incrível que parecesse, aquela criaturinha era bastante parecida consigo mesmo, afinal ele tinha essas mesmas características, mesmo tom de olhos e cabelos.

Os seus pais mantinham o sorriso no rosto. Disseram em uníssono.

"Kaname, essa é Yuuki, sua irmã!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Continua...**

**E ai gostaram?**

**Eu sei que não tem muita gente q lê as fics de Vampire Knights, mas eu quero Reviews ta gente? Eu só continuo se tiver uma quantidade boa de reviews! Eu quero opiniões ta gente?**

**E acho q no próximo capitulo vou fazer em 1º pessoa (ainda n decidi quem vai narrar)...esse ta meio enrolation pq é introdução, sabe como é nee? **

**O 2º capitulo vai se melhor!**

**Beijão!! xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**2º capitulo na mão de vocês...Façam bom proveito xD**

**Nesse capitulo a narração é feita pelo Kaname**

**Espero que gostem... xD**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Estacionei o carro em frente a porta. Eram mais ou menos dez da noite, a rua estava escura por causa da pouca iluminação. Não estava vindo de nenhuma festa, noitada ou algo assim, e sim do trabalho. Sou advogado. Apesar de ter apenas 25 anos de existência, sou muito bom no que faço e também gosto. Sempre fui bom nos estudos, me destacava como o melhor e fazia todos a minha volta se encherem de orgulho, admiração e até mesmo inveja.

Se meus pais estivessem aqui estariam orgulhosos...

Isso mesmo. Minha mãe morreu algumas semanas depois do nascimento de minha irmã, teve uma seção de paradas cardíacas por complicações durante o parto. E meu pai? Morreu há doze anos atrás, foi assassinado. Eu tinha apenas 13 anos na época, mas me lembro muito bem dos acontecimentos...

Naquela época, apesar de ser apaixonado por minha mãe, esta que se já havia falecido há seis anos, meu pai havia se apaixonado novamente. Era uma mulher bonita e fina. Resolveram então que iriam se casar.

Meu pai estava contente novamente. E isso me deixava feliz.

A empresa que a família possuía, Kuran, estava lucrando. Mais uma razão para a nossa felicidade.

Porem, um dos funcionários queria o cargo de dono da empresa que meu pai exercia. Foi bolado um plano, e acabou assassinando meu pai junto a uma gangue organizada.

Eu tinha 13 anos na época e minha irmã Yuuki estava com apenas 6. O tribunal decidiu que o melhor era que não tivéssemos nenhum tutor, e sim que fossemos estudar em um colégio interno.

Fui para um colégio masculino e Yuuki foi para um feminino. Ficamos assim em colégios diferentes.

Passei sete anos da minha existência no melhor colégio do país. Passei para uma boa faculdade e desde o ano passado comecei a exercer a minha profissão. Já que a empresa Kuran faliu, vivo apenas do meu salário de advogado, que mesmo assim me fez um homem rico.

Pago a mensalidade da escola de Yuuki, a irmã que não vejo a 12 anos...

Tirei esses pensamentos da minha cabeça e adentrei em casa.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eram 5 horas da tarde. Não havia almoçado, pois o dia foi corrido. Fazer parte do poder judiciário não é nada fácil.

Hoje seria meu dia de sair mais cedo e amanha teria o dia de folga. Me alegrei. Voltei pra casa, estava exausto, almocei e tomei banho.

Relaxei. Mas como o telefone não me deixa em paz, ele tocou.

"Aqui é Kaname Kuran"

"Senhor Kuran,** sou a diretora** da Private Academy. Estou avisando que a senhorita Yuuki-san completou o 3º ano com sucesso e haverá uma comemoração amanha às 7 da noite, caso o senhor queira comparecer"

Era verdade, Yuuki já havia completado 18 anos de idade. Já estava se formando... Devia comparecer a tal formatura...

Confirmei a presença com a diretora. Amanha seria o grande dia, afinal finalmente veria Yuuki depois de tão longos 12 anos...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Continua...**

**Próximo capitulo será o reencontro da Yuuki e o Kaname... ñ podem perder nee? **

**Quero mais REVIEWS genteeeee! (são pouquinhas não to gostando... )**

**Eu até tinha preparado o cap rápido, mas ñ quis postar pq tinham poucas reviews...quem manda review pode mandar como anônimo q ai pode mandar mais (sou chata)**

**QUERO AGRADEÇER DE TODO O CORAÇAO A ANALA BLACKWELL PQ ELA ME DEU UNS CONSELHOS E ME DISSE PRA CONTINUAR ESSA FIC (agradeçam a ela tbm)**

**Te adoro Anala!!**

**Beijão! n.n**

**(tem poll no meu profile, por favor, votem ta?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Muito obrigada pessoal que ta lendo a fic!  
**

**Obrigada tbm pra quem deixou review: **Mitoko Kuran, Anala Blackwell (vezes dois), Hi-sensei e kah-chan, Thami Uchiha, Suki Kuran, Judy Snape e onamae! **Gracias pessoal!**

**Não lembro se já respondi as reviews, então vou responder algumas duvidas:**

Mitoko Kuran: **Que bom que vc ta gostando! Fico feliz! Sim, os capítulos vão ser desse tamanho pra durar mais tempo, afinal a fic não vai ser muito grande...bjs**

Judy Snape: **A fic é UA. Pois é...É meio estranho humano com olhos vermelhos mas fazer o que...Não coloquei nenhum deles adotados pq se não ia perder a graça, gosto de casais estranhos (não liga não, sou maluca msm) Que bom q vc gostou, vou tentar manter o nível! Bjs**

**Já esclareci? Qualquer coisa me mandem uma mensagem ta?**

**Vamos a fic agora...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eu estava completamente concentrado. Já eram seis e meia da tarde. Odiava estar atrasado, mas como eu poderia imaginar que dar um nó na gravata é uma coisa tão complexa que requer horas de esforço?

Pois é, estou aqui vestido com meu terno de marca, há duas horas, com concentração pura para arrumar uma gravata?

É sempre assim, nenhum homem consegue dar o nó na própria gravata, nem mesmo eu, Kaname Kuran, considerado gênio, não tem essa capacidade. Se eu pelo menos tivesse uma esposa pra essas coisas...

Não podia perder mais tempo. Se não chegaria atrasado na formatura da Yuuki, minha irmã que não vejo a 12 anos. Será que ela está diferente?

É claro que está diferente. Afinal, quem em 12 anos não mudaria drasticamente?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Finalmente já podia avistar o prédio da Private Academy. Eu estava um pouco em cima da hora, mais ou menos meia hora. Mas já que a cerimônia de colação era organizada em ordem alfabética, Yuuki seria uma das ultimas.

Varias pessoas se encontravam no salão, não conseguia reconhecer Yuuki diante de tantos rostos.

Vários nomes eram chamados, mas nenhum deles era o que me interessava.

"A próxima a ser chamada é Yuuki Kuran"

Nesse momento direcionei os olhos ao palco onde ficavam os alunos graduados. Lá estava ela, com um belo sorriso no rosto. Havia mudado muito e ao mesmo tempo não havia mudado nada...Como isso é possível?

Os olhos vermelhos e cabelos negros continuaram os mesmos. Continuava também com o mesmo olhar inocente e angelical de anos atrás. Porem, estava obviamente mais alta e mais madura. Seu vestido longo deixava transparecer o corpo de mulher...Se parecia bastante com nossa mãe, isso era inegável...

**Narração feita pela Yuuki**

Lá estava eu, naquele vestido pesado e pomposo, não que eu não goste de me arrumar e tal, mas prefiro muito mais minhas roupas casuais.

"Yuuki, vem cá! Temos uma surpresa pra você"

"O que foi Yori?"

Fui até onde minha melhor amiga Yori estava.

Havia um homem do lado dela. Estava muito bem arrumado, trajava um terno de marca famosa. Aparentava estar na casa dos 20 anos. Era muito bonito. Tinha olhos vermelhos e cabelos negros, assim como os meus...

Espera...

"Kaname?" perguntei. Ele acenou a cabeça positivamente. Lagrimas desceram dos meus olhos. Rapidamente o abracei.

Depois de longos 12 anos, lá estava ele, meu irmão...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"E então? Para onde você vai Yuuki-san?"

"Não sei ainda Shachyoo"

"É bom você decidir logo. Você sabe que as aulas já terminaram, e não é permitido que a senhorita permaneça morando na escola mesmo depois de sua formatura"

"Eu sei disso, mas ainda não tenho para onde ir"

"Por que não vai morar com seu irmão?"

É, talvez essa seria minha única saída. Não queria incomodá-lo, porem por enquanto não tenho para onde ir. Vou permanecer lá até arrumar um emprego e ter dinheiro suficiente para comprar um apartamento.

Será que ele vai concordar com essa idéia?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Shachyoo: **diretora

**Continua...**

**No próximo capitulo mais emoções!**

**Quero opiniões, plz mais REVIEWS!**

**To pensando em colocar o Zero depois pra complicar a historia. O que vcs acham??**

**Beijão! xD**


End file.
